RED
by Ejey Series
Summary: <html><head></head>/OzAlice/Warna apa yang cocok untuk Alice? Tentu saja warna merah/Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang seperti itu, Alice/Special for Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius and FFC/</html>


_Warna apa yang cocok untuk Alice?_

_Tentu saja merah, merah yang membara bak sekuntum mawar._

* * *

><p><strong>Ejey Series Present<strong>

**RED**

**Entry for [FFC] Colors Everywhere on Infantrum**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: OOC. Abal. Gaje. Feel kurang terasa. Datar.**

* * *

><p>Saint Bridget Day. Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Alice—dan perutnya, tentu saja. Sebab di hari ini, makanan melimpah ruah dari ujung ke ujung. Sepanjang perjalanan, wangi makanan akan menggelitik hidung, merayu dan membujuk setiap orang untuk singgah sejenak di toko atau kios makanan, menyingkirkan rasa lelah setelah seharian sibuk menonton festival dengan menikmati sepiring makanan enak ditemani secangkir teh yang menenangkan. Sungguh nikmat, bukan?<p>

Alice bukan orang yang kebal terhadap wangi makanan. Setiap indera penciumannya menangkap wangi yang menggiurkan, kakinya otomatis membawa dirinya ke sumber wangi itu. Kau pasti bisa bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Alice saat melihat daging kesukannya dikeluarkan dari alat pemanggang: wajah kegirangan bagaikan anak kecil dan bibir yang tak bisa diam karena mati-matian menahan air liur.

Setelah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, biasanya Alice akan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam toko dan melahap semua daging yang ada. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini 'misi mulianya' itu takkan berjalan seperti yang Alice inginkan. Kenapa?

Apabila diibaratkan dalam sebuah cerita, Alice adalah tokoh protagonis, yang sedang menjalankan misi 'Menjarah Semua Daging yang Ada di Sini'—oke, anggaplah itu sebuah misi mulia, yang bila tidak dijalankan, akan mengakhiri hidup semua makhluk. Dan tokoh antagonisnya, adalah pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, yang seolah berusaha menggagalkan misi Alice dengan cara apapun.

Dan _well_, memang itulah yang sedang terjadi di sini. Si Pemuda pirang—Oz Vessalius—men-_death glare_ Alice yang berdiri di depan sebuah restoran yang menyediakan makanan dari daging. Raut wajah Oz seakan berkata 'Awas-Kalau-Berani-Masuk-Rasakan-Akibatnya'.

Alice yang bisa merasakan betapa horornya _glare_ yang diberikan Oz lewat pantulan kaca, akhirnya membalikkan badannya. "Oz, aku ingin makan daging."

"Tidak boleh." tandas Oz cepat. Sebenarnya sih, bukan masalah kalau Alice ingin makan daging. Tapi sayangnya, keadaan dompet Oz sekarang tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi. "Alice, sekarang tanggal tua, dan kau sendiri tahu kan, bagaimana tipisnya dompetku belakangan ini—" desah Oz gusar.

Krik, tak ada tanggapan dari Alice.

"Hei, Alice—" Oz menoleh dan—ya ampun! Alice sudah tak ada! Oz menggulirkan bola matanya ke dalam toko dan—ya Tuhan, sejak kapan Alice berada di dalam? Dan—kenapa di sebelahnya ada tumpukan tulang ayam?

Oz menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam toko dan menyeret Alice keluar. "Ada apa Oz? Kau mau daging juga?" Alice menyodorkan sepotong daging ayam pada Oz.

"Aku tidak mau daging! Anak ini kenapa, sih? Lengah sedikit saja, langsung hilang!" Oz mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri—frustasi. Baru beberapa menit mereka di festival ini, tapi kepala Oz serasa sudah mau pecah karena ulah Alice.

"Nyam, enak sekali!" kata Alice, mengacuhkan semua yang dikatakan Oz. "Aku mau lagi, ah!" Alice memasang kuda-kuda untuk kembali masuk ke dalam toko. Tapi Oz lebih sigap, digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Alice erat-erat.

"Tidak boleh, Alice." tegas Oz. Alice mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal.

"Hei!" Pemilik toko itu mendatangi Oz dan Alice. Wajahnya tampak garang. "Jadi kau teman gadis ini? Cepat bayar! Dia sudah menghabiskan semua masakan yang disiapkan untuk para tamu!" Pria tua itu menunjuk-nunjuk Oz.

Wajah Oz langsung memucat. Inilah yang paling ditakutkan Oz. Membayar semua yang dimakan Alice. Oz mengintip isi dompetnya. Sungguh, ingin sekali Oz menangis meraung-raung melihat uang yang tersisa di dompetnya. Ini uang terakhir yang dia punya untuk bulan ini!

Setelah berdebat dengan hati nuraninya, akhirnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Oz memberikan separo dari uang di dompetnya untuk membayar semua makanan Alice.

"Astaga... bisa-bisa aku mati kelaparan di sekolah..." ratap Oz. "Nah, Alice, kau tidak boleh—astaga! Dia hilang lagi?" pekik Oz jengkel begitu melihat di sebelahnya sudah tak ada siapa-siapa.

Oz menghela napas panjang. Ia jengkel, memang. Tapi pada siapa dia bisa menumpahkan kejengkelannya? Pada Alice? Yang benar saja. Kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan daging, telinga Alice akan menjadi setebal tembok. Karena itu, Oz memutuskan untuk pasrah.

_Ya sudahlah. Kucari saja dia. Toh dia pakai baju merah yang sangat mencolok._ pikir Oz, sembari membelah kerumunan dengan langkahnya.

.

.

"Alice!" Oz buru-buru menghampiri sosok berjaket merah dan berambut brunette panjang yang berdiri di dekat kios buah-buahan.

Sosok berjaket merah itu—yang tak lain adalah Alice sendiri—membalikkan badan. "Oz! Kau ke mana saja, sih? Sejak tadi kucari-cari, tahu!" Alice berkacak pinggang, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Ucapan Alice sukses membuat urat-urat di kening Oz menonjol. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Alice." ujar Oz, menekankan semua kata yang diucapkannya.

"Kau mau apel, Oz?" Alice menyodorkan sebuah apel merah pada pemuda pirang itu. Segurat senyum muncul di paras Alice yang cantik. "Setelah makan banyak daging, perutmu pasti lengket di punggung. Jadi, biar lega, kau harus makan apel." sahut Alice dengan polosnya.

Oz tertegun lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alice yang merasa diperolok menggembungkan kedua pipinya—malu sekaligus kesal. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, nyaris membentak.

Mendengarnya, Oz buru-buru menutup mulutnya, mencegah tawanya berderai lagi. "Maaf, maaf. Habis, perkataanmu yang terakhir itu aneh sekali, sih. Lucu!"

Alice mengernyitkan kening. "Memangnya tadi aku melucu, ya?" gumamnya bingung.

"Bukan begitu," ujar Oz, menahan tawa. "hanya saja, kau terdengar sangat polos, Alice!"

"Aku tak mengerti!" sungut Alice. "Pokoknya kau harus makan apel ini!" Alice menyumpal mulut Oz dengan apel itu.

Oz mengambil apel itu dari tangan Alice lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih."

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu keasyikan kalian. Tapi bisakah kau membayar apel-apel yang telah dimakan nona ini?" sela seorang wanita pemilik kios buah-buahan tersebut.

Senyum lembut Oz barusan langsung luntur begitu mendengar perkataan sang pemilik kios. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal ini? Diam-diam, Oz mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Oz mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku sembari mati-matian menahan tangis karena tahu uang terakhirnya bakal melayang. _Hiks, bagaimana ini_? tanya Oz kalut, dalam hati tentunya.

Oz melirik pada sang pemilik kios. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain 'itu'. Ayolah, Oz. Kau salah satu unggulan Klub Teater, kan? Ini saatnya menggunakan bakat aktingmu yang (katanya) mampu membius kaum hawa dalam hitungan detik. Ayo, jangan ragu. Ini demi hidup dan kehidupanmu, Oz Vessalius!

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya memasang tampang sememelas mungkin, seperti orang yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. "Nyonya, tolong relakan saja apel-apel itu... Tahukah Nyonya, saya hanyalah anak kos, dan orang tua saya belum mengirimkan uang sejak dua bulan yang lalu karena mereka sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan... Saya bahkan terpaksa menunggak uang sekolah demi bertahan hidup, Nyonya. Belum lagi, saya juga harus mengurus adik sepupu saya ini," Oz menunjuk Alice yang sedang mengunyah apel dengan tenang. "yang sejak kecil ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Saya bingung harus berbuat apa, Nyonya. Adik sepupu saya ini nafsu makannya besar sekali, dan saya tak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya dengan keuangan saya yang super minim..." Oz berpura-pura menangis, menambah efek dramatis.

"Be—begitu ya?" ujar sang pemilik kios lirih. Dalam hati, Oz sudah memekik kegirangan. Yeah! Lagi-lagi kau berhasil, Oz! "Jarang sekali aku melihat anak muda sepertimu di jaman sekarang. Teruskan hidupmu, Nak! Jangan mudah menyerah!" Pemilik kios itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Oz dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Te—terima kasih, Nyonya!" Oz membungkuk, menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik kios. "Jadi apelnya—"

"Tak usah bayar!" tandas wanita itu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar kantung kertas lalu memasukkan beberapa buah apel ke dalamnya. "Ini untukmu, Nak! Bawalah!"

"Terima kasih, Nyonya!" Oz membungkuk rendah, menarik tangan Alice dan berlari menjauh.

.

.

"Fuh, memang tidak salah aku masuk Klub Teater!" Oz tergelak sembari duduk di tepi kolam air mancur.

"Kerja bagus, _Manservant_! Kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk melayaniku!" Alice duduk di sebelah Oz dan menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu keras-keras.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Alice! Memangnya berkat siapa kau bisa dapat apel gratis?" Oz mengangkat dagunya. Sombong sedikit boleh, dong?

"Memang yang tadi nggak tergolong ucapan terima kasih, ya?" tanya Alice datar, mengambil sebuah apel dari kantung lalu menggigitnya. "Hmm... apel memang yang terbaik!" seru Alice girang.

Mendengar perkataan Alice yang terkesan kekanakan, membuat Oz tertawa geli. "Kau suka apel, ya, Alice?" tanyanya, di sela-sela derasnya suara air mancur.

"Ya," jawab Alice tanpa ragu. "habis, warnanya merah, sih!" Alice memutar apelnya yang tinggal separo.

"Oh iya, kau kan suka warna merah." Oz memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menerawang jauh, menembus kelamnya angkasa. Tak lama kemudian lamunannya pecah, seulas senyum tergurat pada figur tampannya.

"Warna merah itu memang sangat cocok untukmu, Alice." sahut Oz tanpa menolehkan kepala.

"Aha! Tahu saja kau, _Manservant_!" Alice meninju lengan Oz pelan. Ia berdiri dan berseru dengan bangga, "Tak ada warna lain yang cocok untuk _Lady_ Alice ini selain merah! M-E-R-A-H! Hidup warna merah!"

"Kau tahu kenapa kau sangat cocok dengan warna merah, Alice?" Oz ikut-ikutan berdiri. Lehernya lelah terus-terusan mendongak seperti tadi.

Alice mengernyitkan dahi dan memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Oz. "Maksudmu apa—"

SIIIING—BYAR! BYAR!

Percakapan Oz dan Alice dicela oleh suara kembang api yang melesat secara beruntun ke udara. Pertama berwarna hijau, lalu ungu dan biru. Tiga warna itu mekar dengan indah di langit hitam, bagaikan bunga-bunga api raksasa yang menghiasi permadani malam.

"Wah, pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah dimulai, ya?" Oz memandang cahaya berwarna-warni yang ditembakkan ke langit.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang—Alice. "Aku mau lihat lebih dekat!" seru Alice, fokusnya masih tertuju pada kembang api di langit. Gadis itupun menarik tangan Oz, mengajaknya berlari menerobos lautan manusia.

Oz tak menolak, ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Alice. Dipandanginya punggung Alice yang terbalut jaket merah, lalu tersenyum tipis.

_Kau memang sangat cocok dengan warna merah, Alice. Bahkan menurutku, warna merah sengaja diciptakan Tuhan hanya untuk dirimu. _

_Alice, kau tahu makna di balik warna merah? Ada banyak makna dari warna merah, tapi menurutku, ada satu yang benar-benar menyimbolkan dirimu: _dynamic_. _

_Ya, _dynamic_. Dinamis. Bersemangat. Riang. Itulah dirimu, Alice. Dirimu yang dilambangkan dengan warna merah. Memang, kau sering merepotkanku dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu. Kau selalu saja menghilang di saat-saat aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu, dan ujung-ujungnya, akulah yang harus bersusah payah mencarimu. Seperti yang kualami tadi. Kau pikir bagaimana kesalnya aku, harus mencarimu di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini? _

_Tapi di satu sisi, aku menyukai sifat dinamismu itu. Karena kau telah menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku berlari menuju cahaya. Tanpa ragu, kau ulurkan tanganmu padaku yang nyaris menyerah menghadapi pengucilan dari ayahku sendiri. Kau tarik aku dari kegelapan tak berdasar dan kau tuntun aku berjalan dalam cahaya yang menyilaukan. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Suara langkah milik Alice yang khas. Langkah yang tak pernah mengenal kata ragu, langkah yang selalu bergerak menuju masa depan. Dinamis. _Oz tersenyum sendiri memikirkan gagasan itu._  
><em>

Alice mengajak Oz naik ke sebuah jembatan. Dari situ, mereka bisa melihat kembang api dengan lebih jelas.

"Waaaah! Lihat itu Oz! Keren sekali!" Alice menunjuk kembang api warna-warni yang mekar di langit. Wajahnya yang kegirangan tampak seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat kembang api, polos sekali.

Oz tersenyum sejenak lalu terkekeh, "Kau benar, Alice. Keren sekali."

SIIIING—DORRR!

Kembang api kali ini berhasil membuat iris violet Alice melebar—kaget sekaligus takjub. Kembang api berwarna merah, yang berukuran paling besar di antara kembang api yang telah diluncurkan, menambah semarak permadani malam yang ditaburi ribuan bintang-bintang—bunga api merah mekar dengan sempura!

"Warna merah... luar biasa!" ujar Alice takjub.

"Benar, Alice. Warna merah memang luar biasa." Oz menepuk kepala Alice.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kembang api tadi yang terakhir, ya?" Alice mendongakkan kepala. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan kembang api yang hendak diluncurkan lagi.

Oz mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Nah, karena festival sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang."

"Usul yang bagus. Aku juga sudah mengantuk..." Alice menguap. "Eh, Oz! Kita tanding, yuk, siapa yang bisa sampai di tempat kos lebih cepat!"

"Ha? Aku sih, tak keberatan. Tapi memangnya kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan kecepatanmu yang seperti kura-kura itu?" Oz mengangkat dagunya, menyeringai.

"Enak saja! Aku sama cepatnya dengan kelinci, tahu!" tandas Alice. "Aku duluan!" Alice pun _ngibrit_ dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei! Itu curang!" protes Oz, berlari menyusul Alice.

Alice menolehkan kepala dan menjulurkan lidah. "Ayo, kejar aku, Oz!" kekehnya.

Oz menanggapi ucapan Alice dengan senyum. Benar, tetaplah seperti itu, Alice. Tetaplah menjadi Alice yang selalu berlari dengan dinamis, berlari menyambut masa depan.

* * *

><p><strong>REDFINALE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Akhirnya jadi! :D Fic ini saya buat untuk memenuhi challenge di Infantrum sekalian kado buat **Naya B-Rabbit Vessalius-Bezzarius** aka **Kagamine 'Rii' Vessalius**. Maaf ya, baru kasih kado sekarang /dor/

Dan maafkan saya kalau fic-nya kurang berkenan di hati... Saya spontan aja mikir fic ini.

Ugh, udah gaje, datar lagi. Hiks. Maafkan sayaaaa! /nangis guling-guling/

Oke, silakan caci maki saya di kotak review /pundung/


End file.
